


in the name of truth

by summerdayghost



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Most gods needed to be worshiped to survive.





	in the name of truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of human sacrifice.

Most gods needed to be worshiped to survive. The more followers they had the stronger they were. They would die not when they were forgotten, but when no mortal in the world was left that earnestly believed in them.

Ares was not like most gods. He would be around whether he was believed in or not.

Some gods needed sacrifice. It was less about the blood and more about the devotion. That’s why so many of them didn’t even need anything to die, just needed something tiny to be given up.

Ares had never needed that sort of thing in all of his existence, but he certainly appreciated human sacrifice. There was something elegant and bright about them. He didn’t get many. Most people who said they were killing in the name of truth were doing the exact opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
